There is an increasing awareness and concern over means to dispose of combustible solid and/or fluid (liquid or gas) waste material, especially hazardous waste materials. "Hazardous waste" means any waste or combination of wastes which pose a substantial present or potential hazard to human health or living organisms because such wastes are ordinarily non-degradable of persistent in nature or because they can be biologically magnified, or because they can be lethal, or because they may otherwise cause or tend cause detrimental cumulative effects. Industrial processors and manufactures have greater awareness of the problems of safe disposal of their generated waste material.
Extensive government regulations have been enacted to control the situtation and to insure disposal of such waste materials in an environmentally acceptable manner. Such regulations require the proper combustion or burning of combustible solid and/or fluid waste materials along with requirements as to the useful recovery of energy resources e.g., steam, heated liquids or gases as an added benefit. One example of a hazardous waste fluid steam generator is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,791 which is incorporated herein by reference. The teachings of that patent are directed to the combustion and useful recovery of heat from hazardous waste fluids. An example of a combustor for the burning of solid materials is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,771.